


All For One

by Koroshimasu



Series: Nemesis [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Biohazard, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies in love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Content, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor may have NO name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Now infected with the virus that was responsible for wiping out half of humanity, Gavin can hardly even run, but he does anyway...right into the hands of the very thing that once saved him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Nemesis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649245
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	All For One

**All For One**

If there was a God...

He had really fucked Gavin over this time.

He’d been running and running like a fugitive for days on end. No one had ever arrived to help him. Gavin was now of the opinion that the rest of his team members hadn’t made it, just as his cynical self initially suspected. He despised being correct in situations such as this, and right now, he only wanted for the universe to prove him wrong.

Just once.

It’d been easy to avoid the androids at first. Moving both underground as well as through the wreckage of buildings provided a safe enough haven. Unfortunately, as much as he felt he was lucky, luck often ran out. Gavin’s pure streak of luck definitely had when he caught the first signs of trouble that came to him in the form of an android viral weapons unit dousing and spraying even the soil with the _Cadium Ultra Gamma Virus._ Shooting them down hadn’t been an issue when he’d worked silently like a devious thief behind their backs, draping a long, heavy chain around the perimeter of the area they were busily working on infecting. At the end of it, the chain had been tightly locked about the fence, and Gavin stepped back when he found a match (courtesy of his smoking habits), and then a can of gasoline.

The results were stupendous. The androids had no time to react with all their armor and gear, and the fireworks were quite sensational and phenomenal. Gavin found that when burning to cinders, androids smelled quite interesting. He stood back and gloated in pride, and when he was certain they were all ‘gone’, he searched for more weapons.

Nothing was ever left behind, but with the groups of androids slowly dwindling, Gavin felt for once that humanity perhaps still had a chance. They could get through this!! Sticking together was vital, and on that note, Gavin loaded up an old truck with another can of gasoline, and in an instant, he was off toward downtown Detroit. He sensed somewhere and somehow in his gut that people were still alive. If the androids were continuing to spread the virus in the first place, that had to mean people were still alive!!!

He drove on for half an hour, counting on his luck once he snuck past security gates and narrowly dodged alarms and detectors set for humans. But once Gavin was actually within the city itself, he discovered that like much else, his luck had only been temporary.

 _‘Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me!’_ Gavin thought pitifully inside of his mind.

The city was trashed. Beyond trashed. Debris of all sorts littered the sidewalks, shattered glass upon the pavement, blood dripped from the walls of torn down buildings, and a gigantic ditch in the center of downtown had been dug out storing and piling up hordes of human bodies, all burnt to a crisp...he wanted to scream, he wanted to kick a piece of a glass bottle across the fucking pavement and cause some noise. But as a trained soldier, he knew better. Any sudden movements, any noise, would trigger the damn things roaming about looking like humans. No, in Gavin’s opinion, those motherfuckers perhaps needed to come out so he could at least try taking them all out.

The sky was still light out, but not by much; the sun was going down, and fast. The last bit of light, cascading down to bring out the dark highlights in his dark brown hair, had finally disappeared, and soon, Gavin was left on his own. But that didn’t stop him; he’d always been alone fighting this war.

Now, with the stench of death high in the air, he was more than capable and inspired to end this once and for all.

\----

A heartbeat was all he could hear; his own. Holding onto the shotgun in his hand, his grey-blue eyes downcast, taking a breather, he hoped he appeared as courageous as he could be. Moaning could be heard around the corner. Checking his shotgun quickly, he started panicking. Shit, only two shells left. Still, he was prepared to take them down. And soon, all of CyberLife themselves. Taking a deep breath, quietly, Gavin began venturing around the corner of an old convenient store. Not sure what he would find, he had nearly leapt a mile in the air. Not even a few steps could’ve been taken…he’d spotted...a young child.

Although his first natural instinct begged him to rush forth and hold the young body in his arms, he couldn’t be deceived. The dainty, petite being did not speak, did not whimper; it staggered. A small child in a private school uniform, pigtails and all…the LED light on its temple blaring off was enough to dissuade him plenty.

They always even had to bastardize the aspects of life that humans loved the most, didn’t they?

 _‘Oh God...’_ Gavin wept inside his own mind. Even the bodies of children had been among the burning pile he’d stumbled upon earlier…even now, he could practically hear them crying out to him…small moaning, wailing, screams of panic and reverent terror…all the children begging for help rang in his ears.

The brunette male peered away from the wall, desperate to flee, when he backed up right into another android wandering about aimlessly. It glared at him ferociously, LED light red, though not even speaking, strangely. Its fingers twitched and its hands were slowly reaching for Gavin’s throat; it wanted to silently end him. Unphased, Gavin moved in, loading up the shotgun as he pulled it back, and fired. Straight into the forehead of the damn walking mountain of wires and thirium waves, just like they’d all been taught. The loud ‘bang’ emanating from the shotgun sadly now triggered the attention of the child android. Its own LED light blared blood red, and it screamed as it rampaged toward Gavin at full speed.

Gavin’s deep blue-grey eyes widened in slight awe. Snapping out of it when he reminded himself that this wasn’t a human, he aimed the shotgun towards the small child’s forehead, and fired. The thing immediately fell back, the back of the head busting open in blue spray with a sick squish. Its eyes remained vitriolic and open, though it fell onto its knees, fingers like claws reaching out to him.

They always froze in place like that…

Suddenly, there was a strong lurching and churning sensation deep in his gut. He knew he was going to vomit; he could feel the bile rise in his throat. Clamping a hand over his mouth didn’t even help. Stumbling back, Gavin dipped his head between garbage bags, and he threw up even last week’s contents worth of food. It never stopped, shockingly. He vomited for a few minutes straight until his stomach felt as though it were completely on fire. Sweat and salty tears flooded out of his body. When he tried getting himself back up and balanced, he drew the back of a hand across his eyes, and then froze in complete terror when he saw it.

On his skin happened to be murky yellow-green tears…that only meant one thing, and it was the very thing Gavin had never imagined happening to himself.

“I’m d-dead…” He coughed violently at once, nearly falling to the ground in a weak pile of jelly. “I’m g-going to…just like…they’re all dead...”

_Dead..._

The whole fucking city was dead. The only one that was still clinging onto life was himself, and...whatever survivors had well, survived…only to…

He had to keep moving.

\-----

Slowly. He had to move slowly. In this case, that’s what Gavin knew to do, and morbidly, his illness had a sick sense of twisted humor by slowing him down anyway. Peering around the corner of what used to be an old theme park, dark eyes gaze met the darkness, as he spotted no one, and heard no moans. But that didn’t mean they weren’t nearby. A small fire was set ablaze in a large trash can close to a gigantic slide, and those things never did shit like that. Shivering, he could feel the heat radiating off it connecting with his cold body.

His entire skin felt like pure ice, and right now, he longed for nothing more than to just spare a few moments-however fleeting-to rest…

Without another thought to the locked door of the grocery store serving as his ‘shelter’ for all of two days, the brunette leaned forward in the darkness boldly. Bending swiftly as he could, he swiped another handgun left behind off the ground, and he held it up like the shotgun he was currently carrying in his right hand. It didn’t make him feel any better.

Taking one step at a time, cautiously, he grew closer and closer to the burning can in the center of the park. Some and ash burned his eyes more than a lack of sleep did, but he didn’t blink. He vowed he was not going to get ambushed and attacked ever again.

Inching closer and closer, he felt his fever rising to dangerous levels. The bilious illness stirring deeply within his body was growing stronger and stronger, and he as the host was becoming weaker and weaker. And yet, he found himself almost kneeling into the hot can of fire. Steadying himself as best as he could, Gavin blinked hard as he glared down into the fire, unsure of what he longed or expected to even discover.

What was this???

A white sheet of paper had been crudely taped onto the side of the trash can, fluttering in the cool breeze like wings of a putrid, deadly moth. There was of course a message there, too. Gavin held the paper in a hand, and as he stared down to read it, his heartbeat increased to detrimental speeds.

**Run, human.**

They were right behind him; they had to be. Voices screamed out, ever so dangerous and shrill like thunder booming across the expansive sky, making his ears practically bleed. Boots stomped and stormed towards him, and all sorts of yellow and red lights danced about as though in a warning system being triggered. Without a second thought, Gavin took off, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He tried heading down the alley way behind the park, but he nearly fell forward and puked again. He could smell death around himself in the air like before…

Three androids leapt at him in unison. One of them latched onto the back of his dark t-shirt, while another pointed a weapon into the center of his spine. The third wrapped a hand around his neck. Tearing away from them, Gavin caught sight of a metal linked fence that stood between himself and the rest of the open world that could’ve been far less dangerous and tumultuous. He was going to take his chances, so he sprinted for it, and clawed his way up it like a beast from the bowels of hell. He’d almost made it over, when one android grabbed his leg.

“Get off, fucker!” An aggressive Gavin spat at it, and he kicked it as violently in the head as he could.

It did nothing when another four androids were pulling him down steadily. In less than a minute, Gavin landed roughly back down on the dry grass. Coughing up both bile and blood, he rolled around in heavy bouts of pain. He could almost see stars behind closed eyelids…

An android deactivated its human skin and gently touched his throat. The white pallor of the android flesh frightened Gavin to death, so he closed his eyes and imagined himself with his parents, his friends, his old co-workers, his ex-girlfriend…

….

He saw the one and only male android he’d ever held special feelings for. Its handsome visage flashed like lightning before his eyes, fleeing all too quickly as it’d appeared.

Where had _that_ come from??

….

Well, he _was_ always curious since that night in the old Church. Whatever had happened to the special low-ranking viral weapons unit android who’d taken pity on him like a dunce? Was it still alive?? He found his heart beating faster the more he thought about it, and his fever raged even hotter. Pretty soon, he was positive his body temperature was going to be more than enough to set the entire park on fire…whatever the fuck was left of the shithole, anyway.

The hands of the androids touched him over and over, and just when Gavin thought it would never end, one of them announced, “This one’s infected.”

And his heart suddenly leapt up in his rib cage, skipping more than a few beats.

He didn’t know why this shocked him. For the last day and a half, Gavin knew his body had already shown all the signs, and all the warning symptoms had been experienced. He was seeing things, he had a terribly high fever, he was always sweating, trembling, his bones and muscles ached, and he was constantly vomiting.

He was living on borrowed time.

Coughing violently while he heard and felt the ground shaking, Gavin had only started to entertain the sad thought that he would have to go out like this, when he saw a long, dark trench coat.

It was quite the sight and such a nice reprieve after all the insane bullshit he’d gone through. The black trench coat was always a visual cue sparking his memories of the android…was it here with him again? Or was he hallucinating…

….

Glancing up, he wheezed when he saw what he thought he’d never see again three lifetimes over.

It _was_ him!

The android he’d met not even a few months ago back at the old Church was indeed here in the flesh with him as clear as day. It still donned the same trench coat and combat boots, and its perfectly shaped hair remained almost the same. The color appeared darker, though he was willing to admit the light and his illness played tricks on him. The light freckles dancing along its square-shaped face and smooth, hairless human skin stood out a mile away. Tilting its head down at him, it studied him just as much in fascination as Gavin examined it.

Ah…there was something else…the once white ‘x’ mark on its right lapel had now been replaced with a red ‘x’. This android wasn’t a low-ranking member any longer. All too quickly, it’d been ‘promoted’, and Gavin knew the chances were slim that it would let him go again, no matter what the hell they’d shared together in the Church.

It was time to say his prayers and count the seconds down until he’d see his loved ones.

And then, the android surprised him yet again, just as it had many months ago.

“We’re taking the human with us.”

\-----

“Your name is Gavin Reed.”

At the sound of his own name, the weak, infected man turned from where he was looking out the window. The tall android sat in a dark chair across from him in the cloistered room. It was a room made for two, and as soon as Gavin had been carried to the lab where he knew the virus had been created and tested on, the higher-ranking strange android called off the rest of his team.

They all fell back, obeying their orders without another thought, leaving the tallest of the bunch to shove Gavin out through the back of the lab, up along a stairwell, and into an attic space. The room here was tiny, dusty, and it surprisingly was quite clean. Not much in the way of furniture remained here, but he was grateful that he could admire the outside view while slowly succumbing to his illness. His body was eating itself up; the virus was devouring him whole, and there wasn’t much he could do.

As if somehow reading his mind, the android growled thickly, “You want to die.”

“I would at least be with my friends and family,” Gavin declared, his voice sounding just a bit weaker than it had even half hour ago.

He gazed outside down below, feeling irritated that the last sights he’d been awarded with were of more androids wandering up and down the perimeter of the lab and attached building, no doubt guarding and keeping an eye out for humans.

These bastards were everywhere, weren’t they?

His former partner glared at his back before he threw out coldly, “The virus is almost in its advanced stage; there’s little time, and yet you have _no_ regard for your own safety? How??”

Was it that the android’s breath hitched, or had it been his own?

Shrugging apathetically, Gavin only supplied, “We all gotta die someday, right?” Coughing into his arm, he rasped, “Even you do.”

They stood a modest foot from one another when the android rose to his full height and approached. Eyes menacing, sinister, and cruel, his upper lip drew back in a pained sneer. Looking ghastly as ever, he snapped impatiently, “There’s a cure, you fool.”

Hardly managing to gather enough stamina to blink, Gavin trembled violently like a small stick caught in a tossing and turning wave of a violently active ocean. “A…a c-cure?” Gavin whispered back, unable to produce his full voice. “Th-then I…I d-don’t w-want—”

“I do.”

Wearily, Gavin shook his head, closing his eyes and biting back bitter tears. “Just leave me alone and—AGH!!!!!”

At once, the android withdrew a sharp needle from behind himself. Raising his hand high in the air, with an absolutely confident motion, he plunged the needle’s tip deeply into a vein running along the side of Gavin’s neck. Its sharp point prodded his skin, and he nearly exploded in pain. The other man watched as Gavin’s internal struggle with his feelings and biology reached the surface. His face reddened as he fought not to break, but it was impossible as the antivirus was introduced into his system. His mind was spinning, and his stomach bottomed out. Had the android not held onto him, Gavin was certain he would’ve fallen down and shattered into a million pieces.

“Give it a moment,” the android purred, holding him closely while he slowly reached out and took Gavin’s burning hand. His former partner choked on a quick series of disturbingly labored breaths, keeping his eyes shut the entire time his body suffered through the forced ordeal.

It felt as though Gavin had gone to hell and back. He wanted to shred all his clothes off in the hopes that it would bring him some satisfaction. His body felt as though it were on fire, and then it seemed as though a million, tiny ants were crawling deeply beneath his skin and into his organs. He knew it was the antivirus reversing the effects of the infectious disease, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like a motherfuck.

Everything burned, everything ached, and everything else was crumbling apart. Bones shifted, organs squirmed, and his blood raced in his ears.

With one last panicked scream, Gavin collapsed against the android’s strong chest. Tentatively, it brought its hand up, letting it touch his stubbly cheek. Gavin panted in and out deeply, trying to regulate his own heart while the android whispered sweet nothings and comforting words into his ears.

The promises it made…the audacity…the pompous gall and overbearing self-confidence…he didn’t need it.

In their tight embrace, Gavin moved his clammy hands up to spread his fingers, feeling the defined cheek, the hard line of the android’s thick jaw, and then using his tingling fingers wisely by ghosting them over its lips. The dazed human instantly felt his eyes becoming misty, but continued to allow the machine to hold onto his wrist as his fingers traveled down to its throat to its defined chest.

When he reached its ‘heart’, Gavin pressed his palm down firmly, feeling the steady beat. It was the thirium pump, of course. A pantomime and a mockery of the most vital and most important organ of the human body.

Tears slipped down both his cheeks, though he tried to stop them. “Wh-why did you d-do that?” Gesturing down at the empty needle disposed carelessly on the floor by their feet, he raged, “I didn’t w-want that!!”

While the android remained silent, Gavin breathed a lot better, now. His body temperature had dropped, and he felt more ‘stable’ than he had in a full day. His appetite was slowly returning, and already, the ache from his bones and muscles had dissipated.

“Why…”

“Open your eyes.”

He hadn’t even noticed he’d closed them. Complying instantly, his tear-stained eyes opened to meet emotionally charged blue ones.

Nervously, Gavin wept, “What if they find out th-that you—” No. He didn’t dare to entertain that thought, so he sheepishly tossed it aside before tearfully sobbing, “They’ll punish you t-t-too!”

Pressing his forehead down against the human’s, the machine only sighed wistfully, “I know.”

They stared at one another for a brief moment before the android possessively and strongly grabbed his head and kissed him roughly on the lips. Just that single touching of lips upon lips brought back all the delightful memories Gavin had gone over in his mind during the time they’d been apart. He’d missed this man more than he could bear, and being reunited, if just for a night, was the greatest thing that had happened to him since the viral outbreak.

The android also groaned, missing this contact just as badly. Long had he buried his true feelings for his partner, desperate to not let him know how he really felt. It was forbidden, it was wrong, and it was going to end up getting them both killed.

But they didn’t care about any of that…not now. They needed this.

They needed each other.

Gavin’s tongue sunk into his lover’s mouth and their hands began traveling over one another’s bodies salaciously and lewdly. It all came too naturally, though Gavin had to wonder just how many humans the android had slaughtered to earn the red ‘x’ on his trench coat.

Fuck it. They didn’t have time to worry. What mattered was that this android, this creature had saved his life _twice._

Clothes were lost quickly, and they found the only bed in the room next to the window without a single problem. Lazily, they lay beside one another for only a moment before the android lifted Gavin’s legs and rolled him onto his back; situating himself between them perversely and oh so deliciously.

“I wi-wish I knew y-your name,” Gavin hungrily gasped, spreading his legs and bending them at the knees; allowing the strong android to rest comfortably atop himself.

He said nothing, panting slightly against Gavin’s neck, pressing a sucking kiss over his pulse that sent the beyond-aroused human reeling. It had been a while since the two of them had met in such a manner, but neither had forgotten the feel of the other, nor had they forgotten how perfectly and delicately they fit together.

Both longed for it again, and this time, they would selfishly and greedily take it all.

Eyeing him wantonly, the powerful android sucked quickly on two of his fingers before rubbing them over Gavin’s puckered, tight entrance. Rubbing back and forth and then in circular motions just to give the human enough time to grow accustomed to the sensation, the attentive android lover took his time preparing Gavin as best as he could. The brunette beneath him closed his eyes, mouth open, panting.

He was stretched quickly; feeling his knees shake at the delightful feeling. It went on for some time, but Gavin began to worry once he heard voices down below. “N-now, hurry!” he gasped, knowing that being hasty was only going to cause him pain, but he felt it would be well worth it.

Obediently, the android spread his legs, hips digging into Gavin’s too wonderfully. “Look at me, please,” he whispered, positioning himself and bracing his knees under the other man’s thighs.

Gavin complied, eyes popping open to meet the cobalt ones above himself. His hands planted themselves on his partner’s broad shoulders and he lifted his legs, settling them on the android’s hips. With a resolute nod, he ordered, “Do it.”

Watching his partner’s expression carefully, the android gently pushed forward using his own hand to guide himself. Gavin gasped and his eyes narrowed, trying to keep them open and not cry out as a thick cock sank inside him. He grit his teeth, feeling himself stretching to accommodate the erection sliding inside himself. Nothing short of a burning pain was his gift and punishment for being too hasty, just as he’d suspected.

LED light yellow, the android examined his face. “Am I hurting you?” he breathed, his hips meeting Gavin’s, though inching back slowly afterward.

Breathing deeply for a moment, Gavin closed and opened his eyes, shaking his head in honesty, though his jaw was set. Leaning down, the android’s mouth ghosted over Gavin’s, tongue slipping in between his open lips.

Timorously, Gavin rasped, “I d-don’t mind th-the pain…”

“Excellent…can I move, now?”

Taking another moment for a breath, Gavin firmly nodded.

Without hesitating, the powerful machine looking ever too much like a man pulled back slowly, savoring the feeling of the human clenching and unclenching around him. He groaned and leaned his head back, pushing forward again while admitting pleasantly, “You feel so damn good.”

Gavin breathed hard through his nose while he clenched and tugged his fingers at the sheets and mattress. “Faster!”

Again, the android complied without hesitation, pulling back and pushing forward in an increasingly fast pace that made Gavin’s body lurch back and forth. With every brutal, herculean thrust, the headboard of the bed crudely smacked against the brick wall, but it heightened the pleasure both men were experiencing. Gavin looked down, hands engulfing his lover’s shoulders, holding him still to take the force of his thrusts.

Those blue eyes were shut, his brows furrowed, and a look of pained concentration was on his face. It was the most beautiful thing in the world for Gavin.

“I love you,” he grunted, unsure of whether or not he truly meant it, or if it’d been a confession sprung out of their heated copulation.

The two men opened their eyes, eager for eye contact. Gavin ran his hands up the hard, muscled shoulders to the back of his partner’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Don’t stop...” he whined and panted, not at all ashamed of his own voice sounding much too needy.

Above, the android found himself coming undone, no longer able to restrain himself. He lowered himself down to his elbows and thrust harder. Gavin gasped and arched beneath him, clutching at his shoulders for dear life. Soon, his fingernails scraped the human flesh, and tiny streams of thirium bled out from them…

Kissing him once again, the android lowered his mouth to suck on the racing pulse in his human’s throat; drawing forth a desperate groan from Gavin that ricocheted off the walls and ceiling rapturously.

“Fuuuck,” Gavin moaned, forcing his legs up further to allow for deeper penetration that made him tingle from the inside out.

It took only a moment for him to realize what his android lover was doing when he shifted. His hand slithered down between their bodies and grasped Gavin’s straining erection in a tight fist; pumping quickly and in jerky, uncoordinated motions that could’ve otherwise been deemed sloppy had they not felt so fucking perfect.

At once, while chasing after it with his hips, Gavin mindlessly cried out, lasting only a minute under the pressure before exploding across his partner’s taut stomach with a salacious groan that morphed into a stream of filthy curse words.

He felt his own legs fall from his lover’s waist and heard his name called out a second later. The once gentle massaging of his erection turned into a biting clench the moment the android was coming just as hard as he had moments ago.

Panting helplessly, he thrust only twice more before he erupted inside Gavin, moaning harshly that he too loved him and would always love him.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still.

Shivering, Gavin assuredly felt a stream of heat leaking into himself and he closed his eyes, holding his lover tightly. At once, the android boldly kissed him, feeling the evidence of Gavin’s pleasure dripping off his fingers as he held his softening cock in his hand.

Gavin nearly wept upon feeling what he thought he had lost and now knowing he had no doubts about this union. He wanted to tell this being, this creature, this man that he loved him beyond what words could already say. He so very desperately wanted to speak the words to beg and ask for a chance so they could both escape together and start a new life once abandoning their positions in this infernal war, but found he couldn’t.

It was just too much.

The reunion, the sex and now the realization that he did indeed love his partner...he just couldn’t form the words to say any of it. Instead, Gavin cupped the android’s surprisingly warm cheeks in his hands, drawing him closer. They kissed slowly, eyes opening after a moment that was far too sweet and endearing to be real.

Gavin winced when the android withdrew from his body at once. Stirring and rising off the bed, it was as though nothing had ever happened. His face remained stone-cold and serious, not at all betraying a single emotion.

As he slowly redressed, the android coldly spat, “If you want to slip out undetected, follow me right now.”

No words were spoken as Gavin hurried along once his clothes were back on his torso. As he trained his eyes submissively down at the android’s legs, Gavin couldn’t help but toy with a smile teasing the corners of his lips. This was too funny; he’d gained back what he thought he’d forever lost, and amazingly, so had the android.

He felt the same way.

And for now, that was enough.

Once again, the android took him to the old amusement park and left him to his own devices by the fence. Before he left, however, he dished out what may have either been a warning, or a threat to Gavin. Regardless of whatever it meant, it chilled his blood and froze him in place for a moment.

“Don’t let me find you ever again,” the android whispered in his ear hotly as it slowly moved away from him. “Next time we meet, I will have no choice but to kill you.”

And then, it was gone like the remnants of a dream one could barely recall upon wakening.

Finally, halfway up the fence, Gavin got to the top, inhaling fresh air for the first time in weeks. The view from up here wasn’t too bad, he thought, and he then dropped down on the other side.

Spinning back around, he smiled forlornly at the fence, and whatever remained beyond it. What a shame. The fence wasn’t so high, but at least he had the advantage of time and the night on his hands.

Thank God.


End file.
